After Darkness Comes Light
by LoserFahcee
Summary: Clare Edwards is constantly bullied at school. Her best friend Adam Torres makes it his best interest to constantly protect her. What happens when Adams counsin, Elijah Goldsworthy transfers to Degrassi? Will Clare find love for the first time? Find out.
1. I Think We Have an Emergency

**A/N: **In this story Clare is slightly ooc, but just a little bit. Adam is _not _a trans-gender in this story. Adam and Eli are cousins, and Clare and Eli have not met yet. Just thought I'd throw that out there.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi, or any of its characters. But I do own a stuffed pony named moof moof.

**Chapter 1 - I Think we Have an Emergency**

**Clare's P.O.V**

It is becoming unbearable. The teasing and the taunting daily. It has gone overboard to the point that I might just burst into flames at any given moment one of these days. I cried walking home from school today. I fucking cried because of those cunts who make my life a living hell. As if it weren't already bad enough without them making it worse. People starred at me as I wailed, but I didn't care. I couldn't take it anymore. Why do they persistently pick and pick and pick on me? They even told me to kill myself once. They wanted a fucking noose around my neck. That hurts. The fact that it's still possible for human beings to be this horrible towards one another for no good reason hurts.

All day today they called me an ugly emo cry baby. Or anything they could think of. Every little thing I did they criticized. I know that doesn't sound bad, but you should see what it is like. To be teased and taunted.

Every single day of your existence.

It has been going on for months and months. And one day, I will snap. I can feel it building up. And when I do after one motherfucker pushes me over the edge, I am _not _going to be held responsible for my actions.

I walked inside of my house after unlocking the door, putting my coat on the coat hanger. I was making my way up the stairs, when I was suddenly interrupted.

"Come here Clareeeeeeeee," slurred my father.

"Randall, you're drunk again." I stated firmly, backing away in fear. He had promised. He promised me ever since the day my mom left us that he wouldn't get like this again.

He moved forward, and I staggered back hitting the back of my knee hard against the coffee table. I hissed in pain.

"Stay away from me," I said in a strained weak voice.

He responded by doing the opposite, and was now hovering over my face. I could smell the faint smell of alcohol that lingered on his breath.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson, to stop sneaking around like your slut of a mother did before she left." he said, still obviously heavily drunk as he held on to the armrest of the couch to stable himself.

My eyes widened in shock. Me? Sneak around? Nobody liked me. Nobody ever did. I was the pudgy cry baby with emotional problems that no one ever understood. People avoided me like the plague. My only friend, and best friend was named Adam Torres. And even then he was like a brother to me. Even if I wanted to I couldn't sneak around.

"I-" I barely had time to respond as I felt a hard fist connect with the left side of my jaw. I heard a cracking sound and stumbled back in pain. Then another fist landed hard to my pale skin, colliding with my right eye.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed in anguish, putting my face in my hands.

"Shut the fuck up Clare, you're making this harder than it needs to be!" yelled Randall, grabbing me roughly by the shoulders and throwing me against the wall across the room.

After my head hit the wall with a satisfying 'thud', I slid to the ground slowly as I felt the blood rushing down my head.

I was out cold.

A few hours later I woke up in the same spot I had passed out in. I felt light headed as I tried to lift my head up. Probably from loosing all that blood. I looked around and Randall was no where in sight. I sighed in relief. He must have went out or something.

I went upstairs to my room, and saw that it was 8 PM. I heard something buzzing nosily on the table by my bedside. I smiled, and picked up the phone.

"Hey Adam? What's up?" I asked in an artificial cheery voice. I couldn't make him worry again, not now. He was already suspended from school for getting into numerous fights defending me from Jenna and her group of friends.

"Nothing really, just hanging out with my cousin Eli. Why didn't you pick up before? I called you like 10 times at 6 O' Clock."

"Um...I um was busy." I lied easily.

"Clare, you're a horrible liar."

I gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just know that whatever it is, I _will_ eventually find out Edwards. These walls have ears."

I rolled my eyes. I wish. Maybe then someone would hear me when I screamed.

"Who's Eli?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"He's my cousin. He just moved to Toronto last week and he's starting his first day of Degrassi tomorrow. He's in grade 11. Of course he wont no anyone there since I'm suspended."

"I'm so sorry Adam, you didn't have to jump into the fight!" I apologized for what was probably like the 100th time.

"And let those bullies beat the daylights out of you? Yeah, right. Anyways me, you, and Eli were suppose to hangout today. That's why I called to ask if you wanted to come over but you never picked up."

"I'm sorry about that. Listen, I'll make it up to you guys. We can all hang out tomorrow after school." I suggested.

"Sounds great, listen I gotta go. Talk to you later Clare Bear."

I rolled eyes yet again. He knew I hated that nickname. "Later Adam."

I hung up the phone and lazily threw my self in bed. I slept without any interruption until the next morning.

The next day I was walking down the halls of Degrassi, with huge dark sunglasses on like those models wore in those vogue magazines, along with a scarf that I pulled up all the way to my chin. I didn't want anyone to know about the bruises I got from my father last night. Since I barely wore any other makeup than the occasional eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss I had no other makeup to cover them up.

Besides, I've seen what happens in those movies. Whoever found out what my father does to me would get the police involved and then the government would try to take me away from him. I actually loved my father, and I knew that what he did last night was out of pure drunkenness. When he was sober he was the most perfect father any girl could ever ask for. He didn't judge me for not having any friends, or not going out much.

He was one of the only people left that I could trust.

Him and _Adam_.

I cringed at the name. I could only imagine what he would do if he found out my father was abusing me again. He already got suspended and couldn't come to school until tomorrow for defending me by punching Jenna Middleton in the face once, which I thought was overreacting.

So there was no way he could know about this and let it go without doing anything drastic about it.

I rounded the corner of the hallway. I was on my way to my locker, when I froze. I was stopped by Jenna, who was blocking it. I looked around frantically. The halls were currently empty since it was lunch time and everyone else had gone outside for lunch.

Jenna wasn't alone. The rest of her crew was there too, smirking at me with glints of evil in their eyes. Her crew consisted of Bianca DeSousa, Alli Bhandhari, Mark Fitzgerald, Owen, and K.C Gurthrie.

I turned to make a run for it when Alli grabbed the end of my scarf, pulling it off in the process. I hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Awwww, did the wittle baby get hurt?" asked Bianca as she walked up to me. Everyone except for me laughed.

"I see little Adam isn't here to protect you now." she continued.

"What's with the shades anyways? Its not even sunny today." said Jenna. She bent down and ripped them off my face. They hit the ground, breaking into different parts.

Everyone around gasped at my black eye.

"Woahhhh," laughed Fitz. "Did you get hit by a bus?"

I wish I did. Dying would have been 10 times better than being here, in this situation, at this very moment.

"I wish," I muttered miserably.

"Well, you know what they say. Snitches get stitches." said Jenna.

I looked around confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Edwards! We know you're the one that ratted us out for pranking that substitute teacher."

My jaw hung open. It was as if nowadays these people would come up with any reason _just_ to hurt me. I had no idea any of that had happened until they told me just now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said calmly.

I wheezed in pain, clutching my sides as the strong impact of a kick reached my stomach. I looked up in terror to meet the cold blue narrowed eyes of Jenna Middleton.

"I don't like being lied to, Edwards," she said icily.

I looked up at everyone with a pained expression. These people frightened me and filled me up with so much terror.

In that moment I realized that I had gotten used to this kind of pain by now. It was the kind of pain I endured daily for being how I am. For being ugly, boring, insignificant, vulnerable, etc. I'd come to realize that if I wasn't so harsh on the eyes, people wouldn't have to look at something so gruesome everyday. And if I wasn't here alive taking up everyones breathing space, I wouldn't be in people's ways anymore. So that's why I let them beat up, pick on, and abuse me everyday. I was weak, and tired of fighting.

Since I was so numb from the beatings I already got at home from my alcoholic father, I could barely feel the sting of the pain anymore. I only felt exhilaration and had an adrenaline rush.

There were a few more kicks, slaps, and punches thrown at me, until finally the bell signaling it was time for the next class rang. The gang dispersed, going their separate ways to class. I reluctantly got up, and made my way to my advanced placement English class. I was only a 10th grader, but was recommended for this class with 11th graders because of my academic achievements.

Another reason people hated me. They thought I was a goody two shoes know it all.

I winced in pain the whole time, every step I took hurt, as I made the gruesome long walk to class. When I arrived to class I took my usual seat all the way at the back, to remove attention from myself. I put my face in my hands to hide the new and old scars and bruises I had received in the span of the past two days.

All of the sudden the door to the class was pushed open. I looked up for just a brief second, and in walked the most breathtakingly handsome boy that had ever walked the face of the planet Earth.

After getting a glimpse of him I looked back down immediately, hiding my face in my hands again.

"Class, this is our new student, Elijah Goldsworthy." announced Mrs Dawes .

Elijah? As in Adams cousin Eli?

"Eli," he corrected casually.

I was taken aback by the smooth roughness of his voice.

A chorus of 'hi's and hey's' echoed the room.

"Eli, you can take a seat in front of Clare Edwards. Clare please raise your hand."'

All eyes in the classroom immediately shot towards me. I timidly raised one hand, still looking down, the other one shielding my face from the world.

"Clare, are you okay?" asked Mrs Dawes.

Everyone in the class snickered.

"Clare, is there something wrong?" she asked again in a worried voice, walking up to me. When I didn't respond, she grabbed my hand and pried it off of my face.

I heard loud gasp fill the room. People began to quickly whisper amongst themselves.

"Oh my..." began Mrs Dawes, taking in my appearance.

I met Eli's eyes at the front of the room for a brief second. He looked horrified, and confused, like everyone else in the classroom. At the same time he looked knowing, as if some theory he had already thought of had just been confirmed.

"I-I can't take it anymore!" I yelled, bursting into tears.

I tore from my seat and ran out of that classroom. I ran down the halls of Degrassi High School, and out the front doors. I ran and ran and ran. I ran past my house. I wasn't sure where to go anymore. I couldn't go home because then I would have to face my father and he'd question me.

So I finally decided to go to The Dot.

* * *

**So there you have it, the first chapter of ADCL. Reviews and constructive criticism are highly welcome and appreciated. (:**


	2. There For You

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts on the first chapter! (: I was literally as giddy with excitement as a little kid is while opening their Christmas gifts on Christmas. You guys are all a blast in a glass!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi, or any of its characters. But I do own the right to sing the song Friday by Rebecca Black on a Monday just to annoy my friends.

**Chapter 2 - There For You**

**Clare's P.O.V**

My eyes were still red and swollen from crying so damn much. It's as if all I ever did these days was cry. I can't remember the last time I went a day without crying. Letting Eli see me break down like that had been embarrassing. I mean I had barley met the dude and I was already bawling my eyes out in front of him in class. Talk about a bad first impression, huh. He probably thought that I was some emotional mess now.

As I approached the small cafe, I noticed a hearse pull up beside me in my peripheral vision. Who in the world would be driving a hearse like this in the broad daylight? This person must be messed up in the head or something. That, or they're just really into the death scene. I looked to my right and caught a glimpse of dark hair. _Eli_.

I froze. He was the last person I wanted to see right now. Now that he knew what I was hiding from the entire class he would probably run off and tell Adam about it, and then Adam would be furious that I kept something this big from him. No, that's putting it lightly. He would start a word war 3 between him and Jenna and her friends.

I walked up to the old vintage hearse, and knocked on the window.

Eli looked up, and I motioned for him to roll down the window.

He did, and I could hear the loud screamo music blaring from the car speakers. I shook my head. What did I expect? The kid drove a hearse, and wore all black like he was a spawn of Satan. What else would he listen to.

"Stalking me now, goth boy?" I asked, putting my hands over my chest.

He smirked. "Who says I wasn't?"

I rolled my eyes. "Last I recalled you're suppose to be in school, you know, learning."

"Touche." he smirked again. Gosh, did he ever smile?

"Then why are you here?" I demanded.

He frowned. "I know I don't know you, and you don't know me but you're my cousins best friend. I knew there was something up when you just got up and ran out the classroom like that. I was concerned, so I went after you. And now here we are." he said motioning between us.

I was taken aback. This stranger, even though he knew my best friend, that I'd barely just met today was concerned about _me_? Clare Dianne Edwards. Amazing.

"I-don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Come on, get in the hearse."

"I'm sorry, my parents taught me not to get into hearse's with random strangers." I joked, tilting my head to the side.

He laughed. "Hello, I'm Elijah Goldsworthy. Now we're not strangers anymore." he smiled. I blinked. He actually smiled.

I huffed in defeat, and climbed into the passenger seat of the hearse. I put my seat belt on, and looked around frantically. Eli noticed my obvious discomfort.

"What's wrong?' he asked, turning down the music, as he put the key in the ignition.

"Nothing. I've just never been in a hearse before. Don't worry though. I'll get used to it."

He nodded. "It's not everyday someone offers you a ride in a hearse."

There was an akward silence after that, even though the music was still pouring out from the speakers of the car. I fiddled with my hands. When I looked out the window, I noticed we were going in the wrong direction.

"Ummm Eli, the school's that way," I said warily, pointing to my left.

"Who says we were going back to the school?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Then where are we going?"

"To Adams house."

"NO!" I yelled instantly.

His eyes widened in shock at my sudden outburst.

I sighed. "I mean no. I can't let him see me like this." I motioned to myself. "He'll throw a fit, and then get into even more trouble than he's already in."

Eli pulled over to the street, and parked.

"Clare. Would you mind telling me what happened today? Either that or you'll have to face Adam sooner. You might as well just let it all out now."

I looked down. "No." I muttered.

He sighed, pulled back into the street, and continued to drive to Adams house.

When we got there Eli got out first, and then came around to open the car door for me. He watched me suspiciously as I got out of the hearse, as if I would break out into a run at any minute. I didn't blame him really.

We both walked up to Adams front steps. I knew his parents wouldn't be home since they worked at this time of the day.

I tapped my foot nervously, as Eli rang the doorbell.

Adam opened the door. A smile spread across his face when he saw us. "Hey guys, why are you here so early? We weren't suppose to hang out untill after..." he trailed off when he got a better look at my face. He grabbed my chin, examining it.

"Clare, what happened?" he asked sternly, with a deathly look on his face.

"Can we go inside first, please?" I pleaded.

He nodded once, and moved to the side for me and Eli to enter. We both followed Adam to his room. Once we were all inside Adam locked his door, and turned to face us.

I was sitting cross legged on Adams bed, and Eli was spinning around in his swivel chair, drumming his fingers on the computer desk.

"Speak." Adam demanded, pointing at me.

For a whole minute I refused to say a word.

Adam sighed, looking down. "I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way."

He looked back up in Eli's direction, and him and Eli exchanged a look.

"Eli," he nodded. Eli walked over to me and held my hands down, as Adam began to tickle me. I laughed uncontrollably for about 5 minutes straight, until I couldn't take it anymore. By the time I was ready to speak I was in tears from laughing so much. I could hardly breath.

"Okay," I gasped. "I'll talk. And for the record, you two," I said motioning between them, "Horrible."

Adam laughed, and Eli smirked looking amused.

"So tell me Clare, who did this to you?" asked Adam, coming to sit next to me.

I sighed shakily. And looked down. I began to talk.

"Yesterday after school my father called me a slut and said that I sneak around with guys like my mother did before she he punched me in the jaw and eye, and threw me against the wall. I was unconscious for hours, and then woke up and went to my room. That's when you called. Today at school when I went to my locker during lunch Jenna was blocking it. Her and her crew... Jumped me." I choked out, and then broke into a series of sobs.

Adam looked mortified, and then enraged. If looks could kill, lets just say some people would be dead right now. Adam wrapped his arms around me, and rubbed my back in a comforting circular motion.

"I know I'm ugly Adam, but why does everyone hate me!" I cried into his chest harder, some might say hysterically, as he hugged me tightly.

**Eli's P.O.V**

It broke my heart to see this girl like this. So distraught. So broken. And in that moment I decided I would protect Clare Edwards even if it was the last thing I did. I know I hadn't even known this girl for up to an hour, but there was something about her that pulled me in. Maybe it was the way she smiled, or that twinkle she got in her blue eyes every time she laughed. I don't know.

All I know is that no one deserved to be treated like this on a daily bases. Especially not her. Clare was so pure and innocent looking. Even though she was put down so much, made fun of, and abused daily she was still full of life. She was beautiful. Her big blue clear eyes, porcelain skin, and auburn curls could put any Greek goddess to shame. So I don't understand why she put herself down so much. It's as if society had permanently convinced and brainwashed her into thinking she was nothing.

I got up from the swivel chair I was previously sitting on, and went up to Clare's other side on the bed, and wrapped my arms around her too.

She looked up, and sighed, probably tired from crying so much.

She sniffled, and wiped her tears away with her sleeves.

"Sorry for being so emotional," she laughed lightly.

"Never apologize for things you can't control," I stated.

Adam was silent for awhile. He looked like he was deep in thought. That was never a good sign for him. Finally he spoke again.

"Clare, I don't care what you say. You're not going home today. Not back to that abusive bastard you call a father."

Clare immediately shot up off the bed. "But I have to! He needs me. Ever since my mother left he has been all alone. All messed up. He only did what he did last night because he was drunk!" she protested fiercely.

"I don't care if he was drunk, sober, or doing the moonwalk when he hurt you Clare! The point is that he _hurt _you!" yelled Adam.

I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down, as he breathed in and out heavily. Adam tended to have anger issues when he was passionate about something. Protecting Clare was one of those things.

"Fine," said Clare, crossing her arms in defeat. She sat on the bed facing away from Adam. It looked as if she was pouting. I couldn't help but laugh. She was so cute.

"What's so funny, Goldsworthy?" she demanded, facing me.

"You. You're too cute." I said tapping the top of her nose with my pointer finger.

She looked down and hid her face with her hair blushing fiercely.

I smirked.

"So what do you want to do today Phineas?" Adam asked me.

"I don't know Ferb, you tell me."

Clare groaned, and fell back onto the bed."You guys are such idiot's," she murmured.

I laughed, and so did Adam.

"How about we all go to the mall?" suggested Clare. Adam and I both nodded in agreement. Since it was a Friday we could stay out later than usuall.

"First I need to go back to my house and pack things for the weekend. Which speaking of, your mom won't mind if I stay here Adam, will she?" asked Clare.

"Of course not 're like family to her."

"Well that settles it then. Eli, do you mind driving me to my house?"

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

Adam, Clare, and I drove to her house in silence. Clare climbed out of the hearse to get her things. Then it was just me and Adam alone again.

"It seems like Clare's been through a lot," I stated absentmindedly, watching her walk to the front door of her house.

"Yeah," nodded Adam in agreement. "This isn't even the worse of it. Her ex K.C Gurthrie dumped her last year after he cheated on her with Jenna Middleton, the person who makes her life a living hell almost everyday. And now he even hangs out with Jenna and her crew and joins in with them when they tease her."

"K.C?" I asked, interested in knowing the kind of idiot Clare would go for.

"This tall dumb jock, with dirty blond hair. He's on the basketball team with my brother, Drew. I'll point him out to you whenever we see him."

I nodded in agreement.

Clare came back out the house, with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Got everything you need?" I asked. She nodded.

"How did your dad take it?" asked Adam.

"He wasn't there," she whispered glumly, looking out the window.

Adam and I exchanged a brief look.

"Well where could he have gone?" I asked as I began to drive, Adam giving me directions along the way.

"I don't know," she said miserably. She looked as if she would cry again, but I noticed that she was trying her best to hold in the tears.

I looked away from her. I couldn't stand to see her like that. Not again.

We arrived at the mall in record time and I found a parking spot. We all got out, and walked through the entrance. We all decided we were hungry, so we went to the food court.

Adam nudged me, as I was looking at the menu for something to get.

"Over _there_," he whispered loud enough for only me to hear.

"There's Jenna, and K.C." he pointed to a couple. The girl had hair that looked bleach blond to me. I was surprised, the guy didn't really look like the type Clare would go for. He looked like the bad boy type. I nodded.

"Be right back," I announced grinding my teeth, as I approached their table, clenching my fist.

* * *

**What will happen next you may ask? Review to find out. xD - Insert horrible attempt at evil laugh here -**


	3. Don't Be Cruel

**A/N: **Hey hey, what's shakin' bacon's? You wanted more, and now you got it. (:

**Disclaimer**: Dear disclaimer, I hate you. And no, I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters. Happy?

**Chapter 3 - Don't Be Cruel**

**Clare's P.O.V**

"Be right back," I heard Eli call over his shoulder, with an edge to his voice.

I watched in horror as Eli approached K.C and Jenna's table. "Adam _what _is he going to do?" I asked starring at him wide eyed.

Adam just shrugged and looked as if he was trying to hold back a huge smile, but was failing. I glared at him hard, and turned to look back at Eli. He had grabbed K.C by the collar of his shirt, and was saying something to him. I couldn't make out what he was saying. All I know is that K.C looked scared shitless. Jenna looked helpless as she tried to remove her boyfriend from the clutch of Eli's grasp.

If I weren't so mad right now I probably would've laughed. Adam being in the midst of my problems was more than enough, I didn't need Eli in them too. Before I could tell what was happening Eli swung at K.C and hit hime square in the nose hard. That had got to hurt, or atleast dislocate his nose.

I tried to run over and prevent the fight that was happening right before my eyes from going any further, but Adam held me back. I tried my best to wriggle out of his grasp on me by kicking and moving violently, but after a while I realized that I wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon.

"Clare. Trust me when I say this. Eli can handle himself. He's been through way worse than this," Adam tried to assure me.

If he wasn't holding my hands behind my back right now, I probably would've turned around and slapped him.

I gasped when I saw K.C and Eli on the ground, K.C hovering over him and punching him in the mouth repeatedly. Eli soon got the upper hand and was now hovering over K.C. He punched him so many times in the jaw, nose, and face in general that I had lost track of count. The rest of the fight was a blur, as punches were thrown left and right.

By then a big crowd of people had formed around the two testosterone filled teenagers, hooting and hollering.

To my liking a security gaurd soon came in and broke up the fight, pulling Eli off of K.C by his shirt. I sighed in relief. Adam finally let my hands free. I turned around and punched him square in the jaw as hard as I could possibly manage.

He hissed in pain, and rubbed his chin. "Oww Edwards, what the fuck was that for?"

"For not letting me do anything when your _cousin_ decided to start a fight for no reason." I stated acidly.

He gave me an incredulous look, and I just waved him off.

The security guard proceeded to kick Eli and K.C out of the mall. Since Eli was kind of me and Adam's ride home, and we didn't feel like having Eli drive home and then come back to get us we kind of had no choice but to leave too.

The entire car ride to Adams house was silent. As Eli drove I starred at him as if boring a hole into the side of his face with the glare of my eyes, just to make him feel uncomfortable. I guess it worked when he started to fidget, and scratch the back of his head.

His lip was swollen and busted up pretty bad. But the damage K.C did on him was nothing compared to how K.C looked. K.C's injuries might even require stitches. I still don't understand what the hell was going through Eli's mind when he decided to start a fight in a _public_ food place of all places.

What if he had killed K.C? He would've been locked up in jail for who knows how long, just because of me. The girl that nobody ever cared about, and was always picked on.

Eli turned to look at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road," I said sharply. He rolled his eyes, but nevertheless fulfilled my demand.

When we got to Adam's house it was about 7 PM. Adam unlocked the door, and we all went inside. We found Drew sitting at the laptop in the living room, scrolling down his Facerange page.

"Hey guys," he nodded at us in greeting. "Ouch. What happened to you Eli?" he exclaimed.

"I started a fight with K.C," he responded instantly, without any trace of regret or shame in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

I went into the kitchen as Adam began to explain the fight to Drew in vivid detail, which was something I did not need to hear. Witnessing it for me, was more than enough.

I came back out the kitchen with a first aid kit, and rubbing alcohol in hand.

All three guys who were now competitively playing video games as if their lives depended on it, looked up at me in wonder as I approached the living room .

I grabbed the game controller out of Eli's hand, and chucked it to the floor. "Hey!" Eli yelled in defense. Drew and Adam started to roll with laughter. I threw a death glare at them, and they instantly stopped.

"Sit," I demanded pointing at the couch, and looking pointedly at Eli. He gulped and nodded quickly, taking a seat on the couch.

"I could see who wears the pants in their relationship," snorted Adam, high fiving Drew as they laughed. I kicked Adam in the chin.

"Ouchhhh, and she's abusive!" complained Adam. I was still mad at him for holding me back when I could've been doing something to help stop the fight since he obviously wasn't going to. Basically everyone was on my shit list at this point.

"Sheesh Clare, why do you gotta be so tense? Lighten up man." joked Drew.

"I'll stop when these two stop being idiots," I responded motioning between Eli and Adam.

I sat next to Eli on the couch, and got out a cotton ball. I dabbed it in alcohol, and used it to wipe the dry blood off his mouth with a little extra force than needed. He hissed in pain, but I continued, showing no remorse. Since he wanted to be such a tough guy he could take this pain like a man. Of course I knew the actions I was taking weren't necessary, but I was still mad at him for putting his self in danger just to prove a point, or whatever the hell he was trying to do. I didn't know. I would question him about that later.

After I finnished cleaning and disinfecting his cuts, I got a band aid out of the first aid kit and put it over a cut on his left cheek.

I couldn't help but think how even more amazingly sexy then he already was it made him appear. I shook my head of those thoughts quickly.

"Take off your shirt, I need to check for bruises." I demanded.

"Yes sir." Eli said saluting me, pulling his black Deadhand band T-Shirt over his head. I blinked twice in surprise, and my mouth shot open. Eli had an amazing 6 pack. It wasn't defined all the way, but it was definitely getting there. I wanted to kick my self because I couldn't stop starring.

Eli instantly caught along to this, and smirked like a cocky bastard.

"Like what you see, Clare?" he asked. It took all I had just _not_ to nod yes right then and there.

"Cocky bastard," I muttered. He just grinned. By then Drew and Adam were so intent on their video game that they weren't even paying attention to us anymore.

I sighed. "All done."

"Thanks Clare." said Eli, smiling appreciatively, and then wincing.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" I smirked. He rolled his eyes, and playfully glared at me.

Drew looked at the time on his watch, and then got up grabbing his jacket from the coat hanger . "Well, see you losers later. I gots me a date." he smirked lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes, typical Drew. Drew was like an older brother to me, and was just as protective as Adam was. He just didn't take it overboard and go to extremes about it by doing stupid unnecessary things like his younger sibling sometimes did.

"Now tell me Drew, how long has your date been blind?" I smirked. Adam and Eli 'ohhhhhh'ed', and fist pounded.

"Ha, nice one Clare _Bear_," said Drew, without any hint of humor in his voice. He left, and shut the door behind him.

"Well since Eli managed to get us kicked us out of the mall his first time there, which I'm totally going to kick his ass for later, what do you guys want to do?" I asked the guys.

They shrugged in unison.

First we decided to play a game of 21 questions, so that Eli and I could get more acquainted. First the questions were simple things like favorite color, birthday, and and all of that. Then they got more personal, and I found myself blushing madly.

"When was your first kiss, and who was it with?" Adam had asked smirking, putting me on the spot. Probably payback for punching him in the face and kicking him in the chin earlier on that day. I glared daggers at him. Eli looked uncomfortable, as if he wanted to be anywhere _but_ there.

"I'm sorry but your 21 questions are up." I stated simply. Adam started to object, but I shut him up by shoving an Oreo cookie into his mouth since I had been previously munching on them. He nearly choked, and I laughed. Eli looked relieved, and more at ease now.

For the rest of the afternoon the three of us just lounged around Adam's living room. We played video games which I kicked ass in. Eli was mortified that he lost at his favorite video game to a girl. The look on his face was priceless, especially when I mentioned that I was barely trying. We all watched TV, went on the internet on Adam's laptop, and joked around.

Eli went into another room to call his parents, to see if he could stay over the weekend.

"Adam, when are your parents getting home?" I asked, eyeing the clock on the wall that now read 9:00 O' Clock PM.

"Monday morning. They went to some kind of convention." he said, yawning loudly as he layed across the couch, his head on my lap.

"Someone's tired," I muttered, starring at the pointless reality show that was playing on the TV.

Adam nodded. "Since I've been suspended I've been staying up pretty late since I have no school." he yawned again.

Eli came back into the living room. "They said it was fine. I'll go pick some of my things up tomorrow." I nodded in response.

Eli looked down at Adam who was now sound asleep, breathing steadily on my lap. He chuckled, and I smiled. Adam looked so innocent when he slept, like a little kid. But then again, looks could be deceiving.

I gently lifted Adam off of me, and layed him back on the couch.

"Be right back," I said. I went up to Adams room and got a blanket, and pillow for him. I lifted his head up slightly, and slid the pillow under it. Then I spread the blanket over his sleeping body.

"Hey Clare, would you come outside with me?" asked Eli, with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Ummm sure, let me just grab my sweater." I got my light blue button up sweater from Adam's room, and ran back down the stairs.

"All ready," I said to Eli.

He smiled, and led me outside.

**Eli's P.O.V**

Clare and I layed on the plush green grass in the Torres' back yard, gazing up at the stars silently. I looked over at Clare, and she looked as if she was deep in thought, biting her bottom lip.

"What are you thinking about?" I questioned her, curiously.

Her eyes never left the sky as she spoke. "Just my life," she replied honestly.

"What about it?" I prodded.

"I'm thinking about how ever since my sister Darcy died 5 years ago, my family has never been the same. My mom left a couple of years after that, and then it was just me and my father. Then he became abusive. It hurts when the only person you have left that you can trust is the one who ends up hurting you the most," she said looking me in the eyes, as if searching for something.

"I know what you mean there." I said shakily, looking down. "You know Clare, people are kind of like the stars. You can't always see them, but they'll always be there for you. Sometime's they may misguide you, fade away, or even change. But they'll be there when you need them the most." I whispered, inching closer to her.

"Wow Eli, I've never thought of it like that before," she said looking thoughtfull. "I knew you'd be the poetic type." she laughed lightly.

I rolled my eyes, and laughed at her assumption of me, which ended up being true.

A comfortable silence fell between the two of us. I sighed in content.

"Do you think things will get better? I mean at school, Eli?" Clare asked me, looking up at me hopefully with inoccent blue eyes. She reminded me of a lost puppy that had been kicked one too many times.

"God dammit Clare, I'll _make_ them get better if I have to," I said glaring at the sky, and clenching my fist at my sides.

"Thank you Eli. I know I was being a hard ass about your fight with K.C earlier, but now I kind of appreciate what you did," she smiled appreciatively.

"Hey, don't thank me. The kid deserved it. He left an amazing girl for scum. I thought I'd knock some sense into him." I smirked.

Clare giggled.

"What?"

"You smirk a lot." she announced.

"Wow, someones observant," I said rolling my eyes, and smirking.

She just laughed even louder. I loved her laugh. It was like sweet beautiful music designed soley for my ears.

Clare inched closer to me, shivering. "It's really cold outside tonight," she mumbled into my chest.

"I know. Do you want to go inside?"

"Nah," she decided. "I rather stay out here with you."

I smiled at that.

I starred into her eyes for a while. "You have pretty eyes," I stated.

She blushed, and covered her face with her hands. "Don't lie to me, please Eli. This isn't funny."

I looked confused. "And I wasn't joking either Clare. Whoever can't see that you're beautiful is either blind, or just has really bad taste."

She smiled, wide this time. "You really mean it?" she asked.

"Of course," I smiled back, stroking her hair.

We talked for awhile, until Clare didn't respond and started breathing steadily beside me. I watched her sleep. She looked so peacefull when she slept. As if sleeping were her escape from life.

I got up off the grass, and lifted her up, cradling her in my arms while I walked back into the house. I carried her upstairs, and into the Torres' spare bedroom, placing her gently on the bed.

I turned to leave, and was twisting the doorknob, when she spoke.

"Don't go," I heard Clare say. "Please." she sounded desperate.

I didn't object. I walked back over to her, and puller the covers up, sliding into bed next to her. She inched closer to me, falling back asleep instantly. After listening to her steady breaths for a while I eventually fell asleep too. _I could get used to this_, were my last thoughts before I drifted off completely.

* * *

**Again, thanks for all the (like Munro Chambers would say) amayzing reviews for my first two chapters! (: I got my first message for this story yesterday. I was so excited! (Rebecca Blacks voice) It's nice to know that people actually enjoy reading my story. So how about you make my day and comment, alert, or even favorite. I'll love you forever. ^_^ **


End file.
